


Five places Fiona's been and one she misses (Travel changes a person)

by amaresu



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different cities and different memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five places Fiona's been and one she misses (Travel changes a person)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted between S1 and S2.

Italy is hot sand and sweat dripping down her back. It's learning how to use reassemble a gun blindfolded. Learning how to be a soldier. Italy is long drives and short stops and quick exchanges of money. Italy is the bright glare of blood on her hand as she takes her knife into her first fight. Italy is about learning.

Berlin is two weeks of hiding in a dank apartment. Laying low with an American named Michael who won't say who he works for. It's finding someone that can match her in a fight. It's discovering that yogurt really is essential to a happy life. Berlin is a sudden firefight when her cover is blown during a late night walk. It's running through the streets while dodging bullets. Berlin is a vacation for reality.

Seattle is her first time leading. It's quiet talks on docks at night. It's exchanging money and arranging shipments. It's taking everything she learned in Italy and using it. Seattle is the fear twisting in her stomach, the fear that Michael didn't make it out of Berlin. Seattle is about going on with life despite the fear.

Paris is meetings in small cafes over coffee. Paris is about setting up exchanges and coordinating drops. Paris is finding Michael again, although he's calling himself Ben for the time being. Paris is long walks late at night and staying in bed until noon. Paris is falling in love for all the right reasons and leaving for all the wrong ones. Paris is the last stop before going back to Belfast.

Miami is heat and sweat and finding Michael again. It's pain and fear and anger and love all rolled into a little ball that she could choke on if she's not careful. Miami is knowing that this time she won't let Michael go and it is making sure he pays for it though. Miami is intrigue and violence and perhaps the best time of her life.

Miami is waiting and wondering. It's an empty loft and a fridge filled with yogurt and beer. Miami is dinner with Madeline and taking small cases with Sam. Miami is worry carefully covered up with confidence and anger. Miami is remembering two weeks in Berlin when everything seemed to be perfect.


End file.
